jacksgoodinformationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Kart Wii Cheats
B-Dasher (Medium Kart) To unlock the medium kart called B-Dasher, you have to unlock all twenty-four expert staff ghost data entries. Below are the times needed to unlock them. Bowser's Castle | 03:04.836 | 02.55.017 | 02.42.098 Coconut Mall | 02:30.764 | 02.24.788 | 02.13.333 Daisy Circuit | 01:56.822 | 01.48.791 | 01.41.362 DK's Snowboard Cross | 02:34.693 | 02.24.725 | 02.17.546 Dry Dry Ruins | 02:30.949 | 02.21.681 | 02.14.286 DS Delfino Square ... MoreSubmitted by:IGN_Cheats Gold-Colored Steering Wheel If you utilize the steering wheel that comes with the game extensively (or even exclusively) instead of using the Wii controller or a GameCube controller, you'll find a gold-colored steering wheel icon next to your name when you play online. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Characters To unlock the characters listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. *Baby Daisy - Earn at least a one star ranking in each 50cc Wii Grand Prix cup races *Baby Luigi - Unlock eight Expert Staff ghost data in Time Trial mode *Birdo - Defeat 250 people in online racing, or play Time Trial mode on sixteen different courses *Bowser Jr. - Earn at least a one star ranking in each 100cc Retro Grand Prix cup races *Daisy - Win the 150cc Special Cup *Diddy Kong - Win the 50cc Lightning Cup *Dry Bones - W... MoreSubmitted by:IGN_Cheats Large Karts To unlock the large karts listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. *Aero Glider - Earn at least a one star ranking in each 150cc Retro Grand Prix races *Dragonetti - Win the 150cc Lightning Cup *Piranha Prowler - Win the 50cc Special Cup Addition from mr caspartt Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Large Bikes To unlock the large bikes listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. *Phantom - Win the Mirror Cup *Torpedo - Unlock twelve Expert Staff ghost data in Time Trial mode *Twinkle Star - Win the 100cc Star Cup Addition by mr caspartt Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Alternate Title Screen To unlock an alternate title screen that will be shown when the game is started up, win each and every cup available in the game. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Cups To unlock the cups listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. Keep in mind that the requirements are the same for each CC type on the circuits listed. *Leaf Cup - Earn trophies in the Shell Cup and Banana Cup *Lightning Cup - Earn a trophy in Leaf Cup *Special Cup - Earn a trophy in Star Cup *Star Cup - Earn trophies in the Mushroom Cup and Flower Cup Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Mirror Class To unlock the Mirror Class, win all of the available 150cc Cups in the game. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Bikes on 50cc Cup Races To unlock the ability to drive bikes in 50cc cup races, earn all of the trophies on each 50cc cup race. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Karts on 100cc Cup Races To unlock the ability to drive karts in 100cc cup races, earn all of the trophies on each 100cc cup race. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Victory Photos To unlock both victory photos available in the game (which is basically a shot of your Mii with various characters), you have to fulfill two requirements. To unlock the first photo (which is of your Mii with Mario and Peach), earn a trophy in every cup for each class available. To unlock the second photo (which is of your Mii with each racer in the game), win each and every Grand Prix cup available in the game. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Medium Karts To unlock the medium karts listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. *Royal Racer - Win the 150cc Leaf Cup *Turbo Blooper - Win the 50cc Leaf Cup Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Medium Bikes To unlock the medium bikes listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. *Dolphin Dasher - Win the Mirror Star Cup *Nitrocycle - Attain at least a one star ranking in all 100cc Wii Grand Prix cup races *Rapide - Win the 100cc Lightning Cup Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Small Karts To unlock the small karts listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. *Blue Falcon - Win the Mirror Lightning Cup *Cheep Charger - Earn at least a one star ranking in all 50cc Retro Cup races *Rally Romper - In Time Trial mode, unlock the expert staff ghost data record Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Small Bikes To unlock the small bikes listed below, fulfill the requirements listed. *Bubble Bike - Win the Mirror Leaf Cup *Magikruiser - Play Time Trial Mode on any eight courses *Quacker - Win the 150cc Star Cup Addition from mr caspartt 9 Hints Submit a Hint.Submitted by:jman2233 How to Avoid POWs If you do a trick on a jump you can completely avoid a POW block item's effects. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Shortcuts The following are some key Mario Kart shortcuts. Please reverse directions if playing on mirror tracks. *Maple Treeway - Between the start line and the first corner veer to the right. You will see a dirt path in a gap in the fence. Drive through here to find boost pads and extra boxes. This shortcut drops you out right at the warp jump point. *Mushroom Gorge - This shortcut definitely requires at least a single mushroom boost. From the start line lean left. You should see a red mushroom in the... MoreSubmitted by:IGN_Cheats European / American Name Conversion The following list states the American names followed by their European counterparts. Unlockable Karts are denoted by *. Lightweight Karts: Standard Kart S / Same Booster Seat / Baby Booster Mini Beast / Concerto Cheep Charger / Same * Tiny Titan / Rally Romper * Blue Falcon / Same * Lightweight Bikes: Standard Bike S / Same Bullet Bike / Same Bit Bike / Nanobike Quacker / Same * Magikruiser / Same * Jet Bubble / Bubble Bike * Middleweight Karts: Standard Kart M / Same Classic ... MoreSubmitted by:IGN_Cheats Boost Start As soon as the "2" begins to fade in the countdown at the beginning of a race, hit and hold A until the race starts. This will give you the maximum starting boost. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Dodging Red and Green Shells Here are good techniques to dodge red and green turtle shells while racing. To dodge red shells, put a banana behind you, by either dropping it there or holding it there. When the red shell collides with the banana, its effects will be nullified, allowing you to proceed with the race unhindered. To dodge green shells, use the same technique as listed for the red shell above if the shell is coming straight at you or is bounced off a wall. In other situations, use the three-shell weapon. Red or... MoreSubmitted by:IGN_Cheats Everyone Plays the Same Character If you and your friends want to play as the same character in splitscreen multiplayer, try the following. First, one person should select and then deselect the character everyone wants to play as. The next player should select and then deselect the same character. Repeat as needed for as many players as you have playing. Then, go back one screen, reselect the character selection screen, and all players should have their icons on the same preselected character. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Dodging Blue Shells A good technique to utilize when trying to dodge blue shells targeted at you when you’re in first place is to use any type of mushroom. Specifically, use the mushroom when the blue shell begins to rise over you to avoid its blast. Timing is the key! Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Wi-Fi Stars You can add stars to your profile name while Wi-Fi racing. You can do so by completing Grand Prix races with a certain rank. A one-star profile means you’ve earned a one star ranking on all Grand Prix races. A two-star profile means you’ve earned a two star ranking on all Grand Prix races. A three-star profile means you’ve earned a three star ranking on all Grand Prix races. Submitted by:IGN_Cheats Avoiding POWs Getting attacked with a POW can be a bummer, but if you flick upward your steering wheel or Wii remote, you can avoid it. You will spin around, and you will lose your currently-equipped item, but you won't slow down and will avoid the devastating result of being struck with a POW.